The increasing demand for alternating current power and the effect the generation of such power has on the ecosystem has provided impetus to conserve power and improve efficiency of power usage. Since over 75% of the total electrical energy produced is used to operate induction equipment of one type or another, the efficiency and reactive factor of such devices become logical areas for improvement. A need has thus arisen for development of a better configuration for induction devices which addresses changes necessary to improve device efficiency and reduce the kva demand on the alternating current systems.
A high kva demand adversely affects the operation of an alternating current system in three fundamental ways. First, generators, transformers and electrical distribution equipment are rated or sized in terms of kva rather than kilowatts, since their losses and heating are largely determined by voltage and current regardless of power factor, and their physical size and cost are roughly proportional to their kva rating. Second, high kva means high current flowing in the system which results in increased copper losses in the generating and transmission equipment. Finally, with a high component system, voltages are difficult to regulate, resulting in a net reduction of system and component efficiency.
The significance of reducing kva demand has been recognized since the introduction of the first induction device and emphasis has been placed on development of methods to curtail the inherent kva problem. The importance of this problem has continued to escalate with increasing demand for induction type equipment as evidenced by the extensive prior art activity on the subject. For the most part, however, the prior art does not address the basic issue, since it has not taken into account the internal workings of the induction device itself.